


Little House on The Prairie and Zombies

by wulfish



Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV), Little House on the Prairie - Laura Ingalls Wilder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Western, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfish/pseuds/wulfish
Summary: What would happen to the sunny town of Walnut Grove if there was a zombie invasion?
Kudos: 1





	Little House on The Prairie and Zombies

_“Come on Paw, read us just one more chapter!” Laura begged._

_“Oh, come on now, half pint. I think this book might be a little too scary for you two at bedtime,” he responded._

_“We are too old for a story about those zombie things to scare us, Paw” Albert added._

_“Okay, just one more chapter” …_

Summer had started in Walnut Grove. The days grew long and hotter with every moment that passed. Laura was busy fixing her hair before joining Albert to head off to school. Ma had made pancakes for the last week of school before summer break so neither Albert nor Laura had any trouble getting going. But the promise of summer vacation made them drag their feet in getting ready for school. After some prodding from Paw, Laura and Albert finally made it out the front door. Their little sister Carrie, following close behind.

Just before they were out of earshot, Ma yelled after them. “Don’t forget that your Paw is staying home to work the field today. If you need anything, get Mary at her school!”

“We know, Ma!” Laura called back.

The three made their way as swiftly as they could to the center of Walnut Grove, trying their best to be on time for the first day of the last week of school. What met their eyes when they rounded the final corner was not the Walnut Grove, they had grown up in. People were running about in the street. As Laura’s eyes fell on the church, where their schooling was held, gunshots could be heard from somewhere within the town.

“HELP! HELP!” Laura heard the calling of a voice she instantly recognized.

Mary and Adam had managed to escape the school for the blind, but they were roaming about the streets uncertain of where to go.

“MARY!” Laura yelled toward her sister.

“LAURA?!” She called back in tears.

Laura grabbed Albert and Carrie by the arm and ran toward where Mary and Adam were. “Mary, what is going on?” She asked once she was close enough.

“Something happened last night, I am not sure what. But Adam and I were woken up by a window breaking. When we went to investigate, there was something snarling and growling in our living room.”

“Like a wolf or a bear?” Laura asked.

“No, like a human.” Mary responded. “Laura, Hester Sue! She must still be in the school; can you find her?”

“Okay Mary. You and Adam stay here and watch Carrie. Me and Albert will go look in the school.”

As Laura and Albert turned toward the school Mary grabbed Laura’s hand. “Be careful, Laura. Try to stay as silent as you can. They only seem to go after you if you make noise.”

“Why would your students come after us?” Laura asked.

“Just trust me, and if you can’t find Hester Sue, just come back.”

“Okay,” Laura said before Laura and Albert left the pair hunkered down by the side of the building and ran into the school. The first thing she saw when she entered the school was all the blind children that had once been Mary’s students crawling about on the ground snarling and growling at every noise. Their skin looked like all the color had left their body like those that had lost their lives in the winter’s frost the past holiday season. “They look like frost bitten animals,” Mary whispered to Albert.

“You ain’t kiddin,” he replied breathing as slowly as possible.

As the pair crept into the room, one of the students reached toward Albert causing him to back up in fear and a book went crashing to the floor. The noise attracted the students snarling and sniffing the air making their way toward Laura and Albert.

“We need to run, NOW!” Albert called grabbing onto his sister’s arm.

“What about Hester Sue?” Laura responded.

“You heard what your sister said, let’s go get Pa and the wagon. That is our only hope.”

The two ran back to where they had left Mary, Adam, and Carrie. “I’m sorry, Mary. We could not find her. What is wrong with those kids?”

“I don’t know, it’s like they are hungry but from the noises me and Adam heard, I don’t think they are hungry for animal meat.” Mary told Laura.

“They seemed like they were hungry for, us.” Albert breathed still checking back at the door to make sure none had followed them. “Kind of like that book Paw read us.”

“You mean, you think they are zombies?” Laura asked.

“I mean it doesn’t matter what they are. We need to go get Paw.” Albert responded.

“Okay, you two go and get Paw and the wagon. Adam and I will stay here with Carrie until you come back.” Mary told the two.

“Okay, we will be right back.” Laura responded as she stood from their hiding place. 

Laura and Albert make their way back toward the farmhouse as quickly as possible. Avoiding those they passed. Not wanting a repeat of the interaction in the School for the Blind. However, fear carried their footsteps and they made it back in what felt like half the time it took to get to the town. They found Paw right where they had left him, in the yard between the barn and the main house.

“Whoa there,” Paw exclaimed when they were within ear shot. “What is going on?”

“Paw, Paw! You are never going to believe what is happening in town!” Laura started before Albert cut her off.

“There are zombies in town, Paw. Real life zombies.”

“I knew reading you those stories was a bad idea.” Paw shook his head with a smile. “Now you got it in your head so deep that you are imagining things.”

“No fooling Paw! When we got into town everything was going crazy!” Laura added.

“Cut it out, half-pint. You are not going to fool me with some cockamamie zombie story!” Paw responded, still smiling. “Now get on off to school and we will forget all about this.”

“Paw, when me and Laura came over the ridge to town there was people running everywhere and there were gunshots!” Albert tried to convince him.

“Gunshots?” Paw responded growing concerned.

“Yes, Paw! Gunshots and a bunch of people were screaming and running about,” Albert responded.

“Caroline!” Paw called toward the house.

“Yes, Charles?” She responded opening their front door.

“It sounds like there is something going on in town,” He started. “Best you grab Grace and come with us into town. It sounds like there is a ruckus and I don’t want you home alone.”

“Shouldn’t I stay home, Charles?” Caroline asked.

“Naw, I reckon it is best that you come into town with us. Worst case scenario, you get your shopping done while we are in town.” Charles responded. “Thankfully, the hard cover is still on the wagon from our last shipment. People won’t even know you are there if you stay in the back.”

“People won’t even know who is driving where the seat is,” Caroline responded.

Charles turned back toward Laura and Albert, “This better not be a joke you two. I will tan your hide if we get all the way into town and this is just a ploy to get out of school for an early summer.”

“It’s not Paw,” Laura answered. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Okay, I will get the team saddled up on the wagon.”

It took a couple minutes for Caroline to collect her belongings and the produce she intended to sell at the mercantile. In the same amount of time, Charles brought the team to their harnesses and readied the wagon. He hesitated by his rifle before grabbing it, and a box of shells. Albert and Laura climbed into the back, under the cover. Once Caroline and Grace were in the wagon, the family took off on the same path toward Walnut Grove. Everything looked like plain old Walnut Grove when the wagon rolled into the outskirts of the city.

Charles turned back toward the wagon, “It looks like you two are in trouble!” He called out unable to hold back a smile.

That smile quickly faded when the wagon entered the city square. Somewhere toward the mill Charles could hear a rifle firing. As the wagon pulled up close to the school for the blind, Charles could see his daughters Mary and Carrie hiding with Adam.

“Mary!” He called pulling the wagon to a halt.

“Paw?” She responded.

Charles jumped out of the front of the wagon and ran to his daughter. “Mary!” He cried out as he embraced her in his arms. “What is going on?”

“I don’t know, Paw! Something happened with the kids! They turned into monsters. Snarling and growling around us. Adam and I barely made it out alive!”

“Laura!” He called toward the wagon.

“Yes Paw.”

“Come help your sisters and Adam into the wagon. There really is something strange going on here.”

“I told you Paw,” Laura replied as she made her way out of the wagon and Albert followed closely behind. “They turned into monsters!” She added as she took Mary’s hand and guided her toward the wagon and Albert led Adam toward the wagon and the two climbed aboard.

“Is there anyone left inside?” Paw asked.

“Me and Albert went to find Hester Sue but the children in there chased us out. Thank heaven that they still couldn’t see, or they would have chased us down and…” Laura couldn’t finish the sentence.

"I am going to check inside. Hand me my rifle, Albert.” Charles told the group.

“Please don’t go getting hurt, Paw!” Laura exclaimed.

“Yeah, Charles. Please don’t do anything that could get you hurt,” Caroline called from the front of the wagon.

“I have to see for myself, Caroline. Just take control of the wagon and be ready to go if we need to.” Charles explained.

“I won’t leave without you,” Caroline responded, holding the reigns of the wagon tight.

“Pull the cover over the bench seat and just be ready. I will be back as soon as I can.”

Caroline did just that as she watched Charles carefully enter the school for the blind. An unnatural stillness filled the air as the door closed behind Charles.

Charles walked into the main room of the school and his eyes fell on something he had never seen before. Hester Sue was laying on the floor of the school and the children. The young children who had one laughed and played in that very school. Were tearing chunks off her legs and arms as her chest heaved with every breath.

“Help me,” she breathed. Her brown eyes locking with the bright blue ones of Charles.

Charles started toward her before she shook her head.

“Don’t come … any closer … or they … will get you too,” she breathed. Her chest tightening with every word and skin shining with sweat.

“Then, how can I?” Charles started to whisper before one of the boys tearing the flesh from her right arm looked right at Charles and snarled.

 _If they bite or scratch you, you turn into one of them. The only way to end the disease is to destroy the head. Otherwise, they will continue to hunt for human flesh._ He remembered reading from the book.

Hester Sue eyed the rifle in Charles’ arms and repeated herself. “Help… me…”

Charles felt his heart sink as he realized what she wanted. He resolved himself as he knew he needed to be quick before he thought about it too much. He eyed his sights and trained them on her head.

“Please…” she breathed.

Charles shut his eyes and squeezed the trigger. The image of her eyes burning into his even as the blast rang out in the room. The blast managed to scare away the children that had surrounded Hester Sue. Charles couldn’t bring himself to look at the aftermath. Instead, he quickly made his way back out to the wagon. He climbed aboard as Caroline embraced him.

“Oh Charles, when I heard that shot, I just thought…”

“We need to go, now.” Charles responded, scanning the area with his eyes. When they fell on the mill he thought of his friend. “Did either of you see the Garveys this morning?” He asked his children.

“No, we didn’t make it past the blind school before Mary stopped us,” Laura answered.

“Jonathan should have been at the mill this morning, maybe he made it home. We should check.” He told everyone.

Charles grabbed the reins of the wagon and led the team toward the Garvey farm. It was a little way out of the city, and he continued to keep watch for any signs of others like the children in the school for the blind. Thankfully, they did not run into any and arrived at the Garvey farm to find it apparently vacated. Pieces of wood from their farmhouse were strewn about the yard and their shed had clearly caught fire as it was burning itself down to ashes. Charles pulled the wagon up to the main farmhouse and stepped to the front of the wagon.

“GARVEY!?” He called toward the house.

A moment passed before an answer was heard from the house, “INGALLS?” The unmistakable voice of Jonathan Garvey called from inside the house.

“JONATHAN! I got the whole family out here. How goes it inside?” Charles called back.

There was a loud noise inside the house before the front door opened and Jonathan poked his head out. “Are there any of those… those things out there?”

“Haven’t seen any on the way here. I think the coast is clear.” Charles answered.

Jonathan and Andrew Garvey made their way out onto their front porch. Their eyes roaming around the surrounding area.

“Where is Alice?” Charles asked.

“She was in the shed when one of them got her. I managed to take care of the thing but then Alice started to change. I turned around and she looked just like one of them. She was trying to attack me, so I had to…” Jonathan looked at the ground.

“I understand,” Charles responded joining his friend on the front porch and embracing him.

“I couldn’t see her like that Charles, so I burned the shed down. It was the only thing I could think of.”

“Well, I think we are going to load up and head to Monsanto. I think a large city is our only hope at the moment.” Charles told him. “You and Andrew are welcome to come.”

“When the… things, attacked Alice they spooked the horses. They are new stock too so it will take a day to get them back.” Jonathan explained.

“Well, you know I just got the extra-large wagon so why don’t you and Andrew travel with us. We could use another rifle among us.” Charles told Jonathan.

“That would be great, Charles. Are you sure?” Jonathan asked.

“Yes, that would be more than fine. Grab all the supplies you can, and we will double back through the city and to our farmhouse and get what supplies we can.”

“We should stop by the mill and pick up all the wood we can carry on the sides of the wagon too. Never know what we may need on the road.” Jonathan explained.

“That is probably a good idea.” Charles answered.

With their plans decided, Jonathan and Andrew Garvey ran into their home and collected all the food and supplies to take along with the trip.

“Grab any blankets you have too. We will probably have to sleep in the wagon!” Charles called after them as they grabbed their supplies.

Soon enough everyone had boarded the wagon and they were off back toward Walnut Grove. They heard some screams along the way but did not run into any of the zombie creatures before they made it into the city. When they pulled up to the mill Jonathan and Charles got out of the wagon to go toward the mill.

“Caroline, why don’t you take the kids and go see what you can get from the Olesons for supplies,” Charles told her as he was getting out.

“Oh Charles, I don’t know how I feel about stealing. Even with everything that is going on.” Caroline responded.

“Just leave an IOU on the counter,” Charles responded. “This is an emergency.”

Charles and Jonathan loaded up the sides of the wagon with the wood they had recently cut. Meanwhile, Caroline and Laura rushed toward the Oleson Mercantile. Once the wood was secured in place Jonathan paused for a second before getting back in the wagon.

“Give me a second, I just remembered something that could help us a lot,” He explained before running back into the mill.

“I am going to take the wagon over to the Mercantile,” Charles responded. “Meet you there?”

“Sounds good. I will only be a moment.” Jonathan answered before disappearing.

As Charles pulled the wagon around to the mercantile, Caroline and Laura met them at the front steps with empty arms.

“What happened?” Charles asked, noting their empty arms.

“It looks like the Olesons already took off,” Caroline explained. “Took all their supplies too.”

“Miss Nelson was just showing off that big mobile store they had purchased,” Laura added. “I don’t see that wagon anywhere around.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me if the Nelsons took off the moment everything went bad,” Mary added from the back of the wagon.

“I suppose I can’t blame them,” Charles added.

Just as Laura and Caroline climbed into the wagon Jonathan came running up with two oblong shapes of wood that had been made by connecting six four-inch-wide pieces of plywood that had been cut to make the shape.

“These were originally going to be the toilet seat covers for the water closets Nells was installing into the Oleson house,” Jonathan explained. “Figured we could use them to seal either end of the wagon covering since we should probably spend as much time as we can inside the wagon for this journey.”

“Well, that is a great idea, Jonathan.” Charles said as he took the pieces of wood. “Looks like the mercantile is a bust. Let’s just head back to our farm and get what we can carry and make our way to Monsanto.”

Charles reengaged the wagon and they were off toward the Ingalls farm. Jonathan climbed into the back to explain how the circle of wood he brought could be used to seal the back end of the wagon.

“This way when it gets dark, no one will be able to see the lantern inside of here,” He explained. “It will also prevent anyone from being able to get in the back of the wagon.”

“I can seal it in between the two layers of the wagon cover, Jonathan,” Caroline responded. “What a wonderful idea.” She started to complete the task as they made their way to their farm.

Jonathan climbed back to the front of the wagon with Charles. As he reached the front, he grabbed his rifle. “Thought you could use someone riding shotgun,” He told Charles.

“Probably a good idea,” Charles answered.

The crew rode through the town as quickly as the team could carry them. Jonathan jumped up when a scream rang from the direction of the church, but Charles pulled him back down to the bench.

“We cannot save everyone,” Paw deadpanned.

Jonathan hesitated at first but allowed himself to be returned to his chair. Charles drove the team even faster trying to put the city behind them as soon as possible.

At the new speed they were on the outskirts of town in just a few minutes and they started down the trail toward the Ingalls farm. As they drove toward their farm they did not run into any more of the creatures. The crew made short work of grabbing all the blankets and supplies that they could for the journey. Of course, this included the Ingalls dog, Bandit.

“It may come to a point where he might warn us should any of those things catch up to us,” Charles told Laura as she brought Bandit into the wagon.

“I am pretty sure we can call them zombies, Paw,” Laura responded. “You read those books just the same as us.”

“I suppose I can’t deny what they are anymore,” Paw started. “I am sorry that I doubted you two this morning.”

“I forgive you paw,” Laura said, giving her father a hug. “It is a pretty crazy story to believe.”

Laura was quickly followed by Caroline who had brought the beef jerky they had just finished smoking. Then Jonathan and Andrew joined with a bunch of blankets to lay on the floor of the wagon. Finally, Albert jumped into the wagon carrying the zombie book they had read together just the night before.

“What is that for?” Paw asked.

“We might need it to know how to deal with any more zombies we run into,” Albert reasoned.

“I am not sure that it is set in reality,” Paw responded.

“Zombies are not supposed to be real either,” Albert started. “We might as well follow the rest of the book as if it is an instructional manual.”

“I guess you are right, Albert.” Paw answered.

Once Albert was sitting toward the back of the wagon with the other children, Paw asked if everyone was ready to go and they were off. Despite the dangers of the morning, Laura couldn’t help but feel like this was a family vacation trip to the big city. Deep down inside, she knew that something had drastically changed. However, it hadn’t really sunk in yet.

“Can I drive for a while, Paw?” She asked as they pulled out of the city. She knew he wouldn’t let her ride with the shotgun, but she could drive while he kept lookout.

“I guess, I don’t see why not,” Paw answered. “But if anything happens or I tell you to get back into the wagon for any reason. You do so without me having to repeat myself deal?”

“Okay, Paw.” Laura answered as she moved toward the bench of the wagon. “If you tell me to get out, I will leave.”

Jonathan gave Charles his shotgun and moved back into the wagon and sat next to his son. Laura grabbed the reins from Charles and led them further down the trail.

The crew was just outside of the city limits of Walnut Grove when they came around a large bend in the trail.

“Laura, keep the wagon to the outside of this turn,” Charles said. “We don’t know what is going to be on the other side of the curve.”

“Yes paw,” She responded as she took the turn as wide as she could while staying on the trail.

Once they were around the peak of the trail Charles could see something in the brush just off the trail. It was large and appeared to be a dark purple . As they rounded the corner, Charles got a better look and saw that it was another wagon. But one built up to be sealed on the inside. His heart sank when he read “Oleson Mobile Mercantile” on the side.

“Paw, that looks like the Oleson’s new wagon!” Laura exclaimed.

“Get in the wagon, Laura.” Charles turned toward his daughter. “NOW!”

Laura quickly clambered back into the wagon.

“What is going on, Charles?” Jonathan called as he made his way up to the front.

“Check it out,” Charles said as he gestured toward the wagon in the woods.

“That’s the Oleson’s new wagon!” Jonathan realized. “HEY NELS? HARRIET?”

“Hold on!” Charles called out as he grabbed Jonathan’s arm. “Look.” Charles pointed at the wagon and there was a bloody handprint along the side. Charles pulled the wagon closer and just behind the wagon was the bloody body of Harriet, Nellie, and Willie.

“But where’s Nels?” Asked Jonathan.

There was a loud thud from inside of the upturned wagon as something resembling Nels crawled out the back clambering over the bodies strewn on the ground behind it. His skin pale as if it had never seen a second of daylight. His eyes darting all around. Nels knelt over the bodies as he bit into his wife’s corpse.

“What the…” Jonathan stammered out.

Nels appeared to hear him as he snarled in Jonathan’s direction and stood over the bodies of his family.

“What is going on, Charles?” Caroline asked as she ducked from the cover of the wagon and saw what was going on.

“GET BACK IN THE WAGON CAROLINE,” Charles heard himself yell.

“Oh my…” Caroline started before she stole away into the wagon. The images burned inside her mind.

“We have to get out of here,” Charles told Jonathan as he sat back on the bench of the wagon.

Jonathan did not respond. He kept staring at the scene in front of him. It wasn’t until Nels started to close the distance between him that fear took over and Jonathan sat down on the bench of the wagon and Charles pulled the team as fast as they would go.

“Nels… he… Nels…” Jonathan stammered. “Is that how… Alice… Is that how my wife would have turned out?”

“I don’t know, Jonathan,” Charles answered. “I have had just as much experience with this as you have.”

“You’re right, Charles,” He answered. “None of us know what is going to happen with this…” He trailed off staring straight ahead.

“I wish I could answer you better,” Charles started. Sensing the change in demeanor from his best friend. “Why don’t you get on in the back with Andrew. I am sure you can both use each other, and Caroline can steer for a while.”

“That is a good idea, thank you Charles.” Jonathan responded ducking under the cover and moving into the wagon.

“Caroline, could you steer for a while?” Charles called back into the wagon.

“Sure, Charles.” Caroline answered. “As long as we don’t see anything like that again.”

“Unfortunately, I cannot promise you that,” Charles answered, keeping his eyes on the road. “All I know is that we are not stopping. No matter what.” He added, pulling the cover of the wagon over the bench of the wagon. It made it harder to see but “No one will see who is in the wagon.” Charles reasoned to Caroline. “Something like this, could make people scared. And scared folk are dangerous.”

Charles reared the team into a more manageable speed. He wanted to put as much distance as he could from him and the Olesons, but he did not want to burn out his team. He needed them to go for as long as they could.

The journey was monotonous and continued through the vast stretches of farmland and the scarce patching of trees where the land had not been settled yet. Both Caroline and Charles kept a watchful eye as they passed these small patches of forest land as they both remembered what befell the Olesons and feared what might lie within the trees. Soon the sun started to set, and clouds rolled in from behind them.

“Just what we need, rain.” Charles told Caroline as the cloud cover grew dense. Soon after a crack of thunder filled the silence and the rain started to fall in sheets. The clouds seemed to bring about the night quicker as everything grew dark.

“You are starting to look tired, Charles. Maybe we should find a place to stop for the night.” Caroline told Charles.

“We can’t stop, Caroline.” Charles responded. “It is raining so heavily that we won’t hear anyone come up.” He paused. “Or anything.”

“Well, you cannot go forever.” Caroline responded.

Meanwhile, the crack of thunder caused Mary and Adam to leap up from their slumber. Feeling the air in front of them for something. Anything.

“It is okay, Mary and Albert.” Laura told the two. “It is just a thunderstorm.”

“Oh, okay!” Exclaimed Adam. “For a second there I was back at the school.”

“Me too, Adam.” Mary added. “But we are safe. We are in the wagon and Paw is driving us to Monsanto to get as far away from those zombies as possible.”

“That’s right, Mary.” Laura responded. “Why don’t the two of you try and get some more sleep. We are going to be on the road for a while from what Paw said.”

“That might be a good idea.” Mary responded as the two settled back in where they had been snoozing.

The storm barely seemed to register with Jonathan who just continued to stare at the wall of the wagon.

“Paw?” Andrew asked him after Mary and Adam calmed back down.

“I can’t right now, son.” He started. “I just, can’t.”

“It might be best to leave him alone for now,” Laura told Andrew. “You didn’t see what was out there. It has been a rough day for us all.”

Andrew crawled back to where Laura and Albert had been sitting.

“That is why I think we need to do it,” Albert whispered Laura as Andrew joined.

“What is he talking about?” Andrew asked keeping his voice low.

“The book, the one about the zombies.” Laura whispered. “We read the end of the book and the village was only able to kill the zombies because they all took up weapons. So, Albert here…”

“We have to get weapons for everyone,” Albert finished her sentence almost too loudly.

“Why don’t we ask our parents about collecting weapons?” Andrew asked.

“Our parents are not doing that great right now.” Laura started. “It is up to us.”

“What about the rifles our Paws brought?” Andrew asked.

“Two guns is not going to be enough.” Albert answered. “In the story, the whole town had weapons. So, our plan is to take our first chance to collect any pickaxes, pitchforks, knifes, or anything we can find and bring them to the wagon.”

“I guess,” Andrew answered not completely convinced of this plan.

As night set in and the storm continued. Charles drove the team into the darkness. He and Caroline had stretched the wagon cover over the bench and across the top, so they were staying dry. However, Charles did not want to light a lantern at the front of the wagon less someone see them coming or they attract any of the creatures he feared were roaming about the countryside. The night and vigilance for any disturbance in the woods or fields around them continued to take its toll and the next thing Caroline knew, she had slumped in her seat, leaning against Charles who had also fallen asleep.

A bump in the road startled Caroline awake who realized Charles had also fallen asleep.

“Charles, CHARLES,” she called shaking his arm.

“Wha… Oh, sorry Caroline,” He startled awake. “I must have fallen asleep.”

“I did the same, Charles. I think it is time for us to camp for the night.” She told him.

“We can’t do that, Caroline.” He answered. “With all the rain and wind, we won’t hear if anything sneaks up on us.”

“Why don’t we leave the team unpinned,” Caroline thought. “If anything were to startle them, they would take off. It may take us some time to get back to the bench of the wagon, but we would be able to take control of them again once we woke up.”

“That is not a bad plan, Caroline.” Charles responded, thinking it over. “We should try and find an overhang off a farm or something. Odds are, most of the farms around here are deserted.” He paused. “Or worse.”

Caroline tried to think about what _worse_ meant but kept her eyes peeled for any roads leading off the main trail that might lead to a farmhouse for them to camp. It just so happened that lightning flashed just as there was a trail to the right of the road they were on just ahead.

“Charles, pull the team to the right,” She told Charles. “I just saw a trail that might lead to a farmhouse.”

The abrupt turn woke those in the wagon. Mary called out “What is going on, Pa?”

“It’s okay, Mary.” Caroline answered. “We are looking for a place to stop for the night.”

As luck would have it, the path they took led to what appeared to be an abandoned farmhouse. In the flashes of lightning, Charles could just make out a large farmhouse with an overhang beside it. One that would have been used to store a wagon if anyone was home. Charles maneuvered the team and the wagon, so they backed into the overhang.

“Just big enough for our wagon,” Charles remarked. He left the team unpinned as he and Caroline had decided and climbed into the wagon where everyone else was huddled in blankets around the lit lantern that was providing their warmth. Once Caroline was inside the wagon, he put the second circle of wood in the front entrance of the wagon cover and pulled it tight. “Okay, we are going to sleep in the wagon here for the night. The team is unpinned so if any of those zombie things or anyone else tries to come up on the wagon, they will take off. So, if anyone feels the wagon moving tonight, hoot and holler until someone gets control of the team.”

“Okay Paw,” Laura answered.

“Now, there are rules for the night.” Charles began again. “None of you kids leave the wagon without an adult. Not for any reason, understood?”

The children all nodded their heads.

“Okay, let’s all try and get some sleep.” Charles told them, “We are heading out again at first light.”

Charles laid down next to Caroline and pulled the blanket over both of them. Everyone followed suit laying down in the wagon trying to stay warm as the weather gained a chill from the falling rain and the wind whipping the wagon.

Laura laid with the others but fought sleep until the wagon fell in complete silence. The only sound, the rain pelting the cover of the wagon. She crawled over to where Albert was sleeping opposite her in the wagon. She put her hand over his mouth to wake him up silently and put a finger up to her lips to keep him so. “This is perfect, there has to be something we can use in the farmhouse,” Laura whispered.

“But Paw said…”

“Paw hasn’t even accepted that we are dealing with zombies. This is up to us.” Laura responded. “If you don’t want to leave the wagon then I will go alone.” She added as she started to unpin the wooden circle from the back entrance of the wagon.

“No, I will go with you.” Albert answered. “I’ll get Andrew.” He started to crawl toward where Andrew was laying near his father. Putting his hand over his mouth just as Laura had.

Once Laura had the cover unpinned the three made their way out the back of the wagon and into the darkness. They felt along the front of the barn until they felt something they instantly recognized as a doorway.

Once they had the door shut behind them, Laura pulled the lantern she had stowed under her coat and lit it quickly with a match. The light barely filled the front room of the barn as whoever built it separated the front as a work area and two other rooms for keeping animals and farming equipment. “This is perfect,” Laura told the others, barely able to keep her excitement under control.

“There has to be plenty of tools we can use as weapons in here,” Albert agreed.

“Let’s grab what we can,” Laura responded.

The three took turns imagining how a hammer or pitchfork might work in the battles with zombies that occurred in their imagination. That occurred in the book they had read. Laura was standing at the edge of the workbench smashing the head of another zombie that had attacked her family in her imagination when the light of the lantern caught a figure coming up behind her.

“What?” Laura asked as the two boys froze in fear, looking over her shoulder as the shadowed figure closed the distance quickly.

“RUN LAURA,” Albert managed to get out just a second too late as the farmer grabbed Laura by her shoulder. The storm outside preventing anyone from hearing him coming.

The white-hot pain of his nails digging into her flesh flashing through Laura’s entire body. She tried to run, but the hand held her still. “Let me go!” She yelled at the creature as she tried to flail away. Every tug causing her flesh to pull against the farmer's sharp nails.

The boys were glued to where they were standing, weapons in hand. Any dreams of zombies killing the furthest from their minds when the barn door slammed open.

Paw took just a second to aim his rifle before shooting the farmer right between the eyes. “Laura,” he called.

“Paw!” She answered. Finally, able to move, she ran to embrace her father.

“I heard the yelling and came right away.” He breathed, holding his daughter close, Jonathan close behind him. “I told you not to go anywhere without an adult.”

“I know, I know Paw.” She cried on his chest. “But we wanted to collect weapons in case we run into many more of the zombies.”

“It was not safe for you to go anywhere!” Paw felt his emotions taking over.

“I’m sorry Paw.” She told him as he tried to examine the wounds of her shoulder. “Come closer to the lantern, Laura.”

“What happened, in here?” Jonathan asked Albert and Adam.

Neither of them could answer, still in shock from what they had seen.

“Seems like the farmer was still here, after all.” Charles answered, still looking at the scratch marks on Laura’s shoulder.

Jonathan walked over to the corpse of the farmer. “Or what was left of him,” Jonathan responded. “Look.” Jonathan held up the hand of the farmer. Even in the dim light of the lantern it was clear that his skin was as pale as all the other creatures they had run into. Just as pale as the kids in the school, and Nels.

_If they bite or scratch you, you turn into one of them._

_If they bite or scratch you, you turn into one of them._

_If they bite or scratch you, you turn into one of them._

The words felt like they were swirling around Charles’ head. “Oh, half-pint.” He whispered to Laura as he hugged her close once again.

While Charles held Laura, Jonathan took the lantern and looked around the rest of the barn. “Looks like I found his wife and kids.” Jonathan told the group.

“Are they…” Albert started to ask.

“Yes. They look just like the Olesons.” Jonathan answered.

“I guess we can camp in here for the night,” Charles told him. “Afterall, that seems to be the entire family.”

“Andrew, why don’t you and Albert open the barn doors and I’ll pull the wagon with everyone in it in here,” Jonathan told his son making his way back out the door they had come in.

“Oh…okay Paw.” Andrew answered.

The two making short work of the large barn doors and Jonathan maneuvered the wagon so that it was backed into the barn. The two closed the doors again once the wagon was safely inside.

“What happened to Laura?” Caroline asked once she was out of the wagon.

Charles couldn’t bring himself to explain what happened. Instead, he embraced Caroline opposite Laura.

“Charles?” She asked as she willed herself to look him in the eyes.

“Oh, Caroline.” He responded, tears in his eyes.

The two cried over Laura, who was starting to feel weak and sweaty. “Paw, I don’t feel so good.” She looked up at her parents.

Paw looked again at the scratches on her shoulder and noticed the color of her skin around the scratches had gone completely pale.

_If they bite or scratch you, you turn into one of them._

“It’s going to be okay, honey.” He told her. “We are going to spend the night here. Why don’t we get you comfortable on the floor here? You’ll feel better in the morning.”

_The only way to end the disease is to destroy the head._

He shook the thought out of his head.

The storm continued to rage outside as everyone settled into the barn. They were able to have the lanterns out in the barn as it did not have any windows. Jonathan and Charles wrapped the bodies of the farmer, his wife, and their kid in some blankets they found in the barn and carried them outside and as far away from the barn as they felt was safe to travel in the dark. 

“It’s not a Christian burial but it will have to do,” Jonathan said. “We can’t risk attracting anymore of those things coming here.”

The two made their way back to the barn. The found Caroline trying to sooth her fever with a damp cloth. “It is just getting worse.” She told Charles as he bent down to put his hand on Laura’s forehead.

“Paw?” Laura started. “I am so hungry.”

_The only way to end the disease is to destroy the head. Otherwise, they will continue to hunt for human flesh._

* * * * * *

Laura wasn’t sure what was causing her to feel as terrible as she did. _It must have been the rain on the way in here._ She thought. _No matter, Maw and Paw will help me through this._ Now if only she could eat something. Every time Paw came close to her, he smelled like the kitchen after Maw made one of her famous beef roasts and he would sit at his chair smoking his tobacco pipe. The two scents making her stomach rumble. Maw kept trying to get her to eat some sort of soup she had brought from home, but it made her stomach turn.

“I think the soup has gone bad,” she told her Maw.

“Oh Laura,” Maw responded before crying again.

Laura wasn’t sure what was wrong. She looked around the room and saw that everyone else was hungrily enjoying the soup.

 _Must just be something wrong with my stomach._ She thought before laying back down. She was so hungry she could barely stay awake. She closed her eyes and soon enough, sleep overtook her.

When Laura woke up again the first thing, she realized was that the sun was up. The light felt like fire in her eyes as she strained to look around the barn.

 _There is no one here_. She thought. When she tried to stand up, the pain of hunger washed over her entire body. Laura managed to limp to the barn doors and squint against the harsh lighting. As she saw no one within eyesight the reality that her family left her set in. But she could still smell her Paw. The scent of beef roast and tobacco seemed to hang in the air. Calling her out of the barn and along the trail that her family’s wagon left behind. She knew they were heading to Monsanto. Something deep inside her called for her to follow them.

 _After all_ , she thought. _Nothing is more important to the Ingalls than family._


End file.
